


Crossing the line.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheating, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: This is set at the end of Season 15 Episode 17: Gambler's Fallacy.





	Crossing the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda gives Olivia a lift home.

Amanda watches Olivia in her office. 

'Rollins, what are you still doing here?'

'I was just going,'

She grabs her coat from around the chair.

'Can I give you a lift?'

Olivia stares back at her.

'I just...I know Cassidy working and you don't have your car,'

Olivia stares for a second before she speaks.

'I'm not ready to talk to you, Amanda,'

'Good because I think I'm all talked out,'

Olivia shakes her head,

'I'll just call uber,'

Amanda nods and she turns towards the door, looking up once she turns back to Amanda.

'I guess it would be easier,'

Olivia opens the door wider and Amanda steps inside 45 minutes later.

Amanda takes a seat beside her on the sofa.

'Why didn't you come to me?'

Amanda shakes her head raising her shoulder once.

'I could say I made a mistake but the truth is...,'

She exhales a breath.

'I didn't want to disappoint you, I Imagined you looking at me the way you looked at me in your office,'

Olivia stares back at her.

'Not that that's an excuse,'

Olivia puts her hand up and through her hair.

'I shouldn't have told you what I told you...I don't want you to think...I love Brian,'

'I know...I'm just gonna leave,'

Amanda gets up and Olivia grabs her hand pulling her into a kiss.

The jump apart at the sound of the key in the door.

'Brian,'

He walks in kissing her on the cheek.

'I thought you were working late,'

'I wanted to surprise you,'

Amanda looks from Olivia to Brian.

'I was just leaving,'

Amanda leaves.

'What was that about?'

'Just work stuff,'

She opens the door closing it behind her.


End file.
